Another Girl Like Alex Deluca Only It's Not
by Crazy4Canes
Summary: When Phil falls for a beautiful girl, Keely thinks there is something fishy about her. Why does she know so much about what is going to happen soon? When Keely investigates, she finds that appearences can be very decieving! PLZ R&R! No Flames!
1. Boxers Classic

This is my first Phil of the Future fan fic s plz review!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Phil of the Future. :-(

* * *

Another Girl Like Alex Deluca...Only It's Not

Chapter 1: A Morning Flirts

Phil woke up slowly. His chocolate brown eyes refused to open at first, but he forced them to open. He found Keely standing over him. Phil's heart leapt and cheered, "What a way to start the day!" but he let out enough excitement to smile broadly.

"Morning sleepy-head!" Keely greeted, "What happened to our plans today!"

"Oh my god! I totally forgot!" Phil said, smacking his forehead.

He jumped from his bed and went over to his closet. He was looking for something to wear when he heard Keely laughing hysterically. Phil looked at her questioningly. She responded by pointing her manicured finger at him. He looked down and screamed. Phil was in only his boxers!

Keely laughed harder when he screamed. She fell back on his bed crying because of how hard she was laughing.

"You know you could have told me!" Phil scolded, his face was completely scarlet.

He couldn't help but smile himself and chuckle. He put on a T-shirt and some jeans and went over to Keely. She was just quieting down. Phil looked at her playfully.

"You're gonna pay!" Phil smiled.

He started to tickle her mercilessly.

"No! Phil! Phil Diffy! Stop NOW!" Keely giggled.

Finally, Phil gave in and stopped. Keely was breathing heavily and so was Phil.

"You know that you can die of laughing?" Keely joked.

"You poor baby! You must have been in a coma!" Phil pouted sarcastically.

Keely gave him a "whatever" look and got up from his bed. Phil followed her downstairs. He poked her ribs at random times on their way downstairs, making her giggle. Pim was eating breakfast when they walked in the kitchen.

"How can I eat with Tweedle Dumb and Blondie flirting!" Pim asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"You're just mad because you don't even _have_ anyone to flirt with!" Phil snapped.

"And we weren't flirting! We were playing around!" Keely corrected.

"Yeah! And Dad fixed the time machine!" Pim said sarcastically.

"Your dad fixed the time machine!" Keely asked her face and stomach dropped.

"Keely, she was being sarcastic," Phil said, grabbing Keely's shoulders to calm her down.

"Oh, I knew that," Keely said, straightening herself so she stood taller.

Phil chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Sure," Phil said, walking toward the door.

"I'm serious! I knew that she was being sarcastic!" Keely called, running after him.

When she caught up to him, Phil was staring in awe at something…or more like someone.

* * *

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0! cliffie! it could be the girl...or not! it could be Godzilla! jk...anyway, plz review! 


	2. Snoopy Phil

Keely waved her hand in front of Phil's face.

"Phil?" Keely said slowly in a sing-song voice.

"Wow!" Phil whispered.

Keely looked to where he was staring and saw a stunning beautiful girl. She had long, silky light brown hair and big, gorgeous emerald green eyes. Her skin was flawless and lightly tinted with pink blush. She had a perfect figure and she wore a green skin-tight shirt to show it. She had on blue, faded jeans with high-heeled sandals.

Phil walked in a zombie-like manner toward the girl. He wouldn't take his eyes off her and he was smiling dreamily. Keely was fuming at this point. She stomped after Phil and grabbed his shoulders. A truck passed in front of the girl and Keely took the opportunity to snap Phil back to reality. She turned him around viciously and looked at him. She put on her prettiest smile. It didn't work. She decided to shock him back to Earth.

"Hey, Phil! Want to make out?" Keely asked, flirtingly.

"WHAT!" Phil blushed.

"I'm kidding!" Keely said, "I had to get you back to Earth!"

"Did you see that angel…I mean girl?" Phil said dreamily.

"Yeah I saw her alright!" Keely answered her face red from anger.

She crossed her arms and cocked her hip to one side. Keely raised an eyebrow and looked the other way. Phil grinned as realization dawned on him.

"You're JEALOUS!" Phil gasped.

"Am not!" Keely objected.

"Oh! You were so jelling!" Phil smirked.

"Was not! I swear on…" Keely started.

"Ah, ah, ah! No swearing on something that isn't true!" Phil lectured, wagging his finger.

"Oh! Shut up Phil!" Keely blushed. She walked off and Phil ran after her.

"Oh come on! Why can't you admit that you were soooooo jealous! I've jelled over you before!" Phil confessed.

"Oh really?" Keely asked.

"Do you remember Tanner?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, but that was because you have a good instinct!" Keely corrected.

"No! I was totally jelling! I swear!" Phil insisted.

"Fine! Now I can use that against you!" Keely smiled.

"Well you'll have to dig pretty deep for something you can blackmail me on! I'm perfect! You said so in your diary!" Phil teased.

"YOU READ MY DIARY!" Keely yelled.

"Yeah! And I just wonder who that guy you're crushing on is! I mean the name 'PHIL' rings a bell, ESPECIALLY when it has HEARTS around it!" Phil shouted the words "especially, Phil and hearts".

He ran off when he saw the playful anger burning in Keely's eyes. Phil turned around and yelled over his shoulder, "I think I'll check for an update! You know! Just curious if you haven't pasted a piece of my hair in there, yet!"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD PHILLIP DIFFY!" Keely screamed.

She took off at full speed after Phil.


End file.
